footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 UEFA Champions League Final
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Real Madrid | team2association = | team2score = 4 | details = Report | date = 3 June 2017 | stadium = Millennium Stadium | city = Cardiff | man_of_the_match1a = Cristiano Ronaldo | referee = Felix Brych (Germany) | attendance = 65,842 | weather = | previous = 2016 | next = 2017 }} The 2017 UEFA Champions League Final was the final match of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League, the 62nd season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 25th season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. It was played at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Wales on 3 June 2017. The winners will earn the right to play against the winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League in the 2017 UEFA Super Cup. They will also qualify to enter the semi-finals of the 2017 FIFA Club World Cup as the UEFA representative. Venue The Millennium Stadium was announced as the final venue on 30 June 2015, following the decision of the UEFA Executive Committee meeting in Prague, Czech Republic. The stadium entered into a naming rights deal with the Principality Building Society in 2016 that saw it renamed as the "Principality Stadium"; however, due to UEFA regulations regarding the use of names of non-tournament sponsors, they continue to use the name "Millennium Stadium" in official literature, while the name "National Stadium of Wales" will be used for the final itself. Background The match was a repeat of the 1998 final, making it the eighth repeated final pairing. Real Madrid won the 1998 final 1–0. The 2017 final is the first time since the two teams met in 1998 that both finalists had won either their domestic league or the Champions League the previous season. Juventus reached their ninth final after a 4–1 aggregate win against Monaco to maintain their undefeated record in this season's competition. Previously Juventus won finals in 1985 and 1996, and lost a record six in 1973, 1983, 1997, 1998, 2003 and 2015. This was also their 14th final in all seasonal UEFA competitions, having also played in one Cup Winners' Cup final (winning in 1984) and four UEFA Cup finals (winning in 1977, 1990 and 1993, and losing in 1995). If they were to lose, Juventus would tie Benfica's record of five consecutive finals lost. Title holders Real Madrid reached a record 15th final after a 4–2 aggregate win against city rivals Atlético Madrid, knocking them out of the competition for the fourth consecutive season. This final is their third since 2014, and gives Real a chance to win a record 12th title. Previously they won finals in 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1966, 1998, 2000, 2002, 2014 and 2016, and lost in 1962, 1964 and 1981. This was also their 19th final in all seasonal UEFA competitions, having also played in two Cup Winners' Cup finals (losing in 1971 and 1983) and two UEFA Cup finals (winning in 1985 and 1986). Real Madrid are looking to be the first team in the Champions League era (since 1993) to win two consecutive finals. Four times prior the previous champions have advanced to the final (Milan in 1995, Ajax in 1996, Juventus in 1997, and Manchester United in 2009), but on all occasions the title holders lost. The two sides have met eighteen times in European competitions, all in the European Cup/UEFA Champions League, with a record of eight wins each and two draws. The first meeting between the two sides took place in the 1961–62 European Cup quarter-finals, where Real Madrid beat Juventus 3–1 in a play-off after the two sides exchanged 1–0 away wins. The most recent meeting between the clubs took place in the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League semi-finals, where Juventus won 3–2 on aggregate to advance to the 2015 final. Juventus enter the final chasing their first treble of domestic league, domestic cup, and Champions League titles. They won the 2016–17 Coppa Italia after defeating Lazio in the final on 17 May, and clinched the 2016–17 Serie A title on 21 May. Real Madrid are chasing the double of domestic league and Champions League titles, having won the 2016–17 La Liga on 21 May, the final day of the season. Road to the final Note: In all results below, the score of the finalist is given first (H: home; A: away). Pre-match Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former Wales international Ian Rush, who won the European Cup with Liverpool in 1981 and 1984, and also played for Juventus from 1986 to 1988. Logo UEFA unveiled the brand identity of the final on 25 August 2016 in Monaco during the group stage draw. Ticketing With a stadium capacity of 66,000 for the final, a total amount of 41,500 tickets are available to fans and the general public, with the two finalist teams receiving 18,000 tickets each and with 5,500 tickets being available for sale to fans worldwide via UEFA.com from 17 to 28 March 2017 in four price categories: £390, £275, £140, and £60. The remaining tickets were allocated to the local organising committee, UEFA and national associations, commercial partners and broadcasters, and to serve the corporate hospitality programme. Opening ceremony The Black Eyed Peas will perform at the opening ceremony. Related events The 2017 UEFA Women's Champions League Final will be held two days prior, on 1 June 2017, at the Cardiff City Stadium in Cardiff. The annual UEFA Champions Festival was held between 1–4 June 2017 at Cardiff Bay. Match Officials German referee Felix Brych was announced as the final referee by UEFA on 12 May 2017. Details The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |score= 1–4 |report= UEFA Report BBC Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Mandžukić Cuadrado |goals2=Ronaldo Casemiro Asensio |stadium=Millennium Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=65,842 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |valign="top"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:50%"| |} See also *2017 UEFA Europa League Final *2017 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *2016 final: Milan 2017 Final Category:Juventus F.C. matches Category:Real Madrid C.F. matches